Dungeon Main Room
Once you have your 20 cobwebs you can enter the Dungeon Main Room. You see 6 doors to choose from. Each of the rooms is a separate page and can be viewed by clicking on the links below. Go into each of the rooms and complete the main quest there. Gather 10 of the required items to be able to enter the Next Room. Perform the quest in the Next Room to get the egg. After you have all 6 eggs, you can do the Mouth of Hell quest and get the items needed to summon the Lava Giant. The only quest available after you exchange to get items for the Lava Giant is to Return to the Maze. After completing the Dungeon and exiting, it appears that it resets and you can perform all of the quests again, beginning back at the Entrance to Tower Dungeon . Return to the Maze Returning to the Maze will close the Dungeon, requiring the expenditure of Energy to enter again. : Reward :: 0 Experience :: 0 - 0 Gold : Requirements :: 0 Energy Enter Door #1 After gathering 10 Skeleton keys, you may enter the next room and fight the Skeleton King. Jail Cell (Skeleton -> Skeleton Key, Skeleton King -> Bone Egg) : Reward :: 0 Experience :: 0 - 0 Gold : Requirements :: 0 Energy Enter Door #2 Armory (Razor Bugs -> Iron Key, Blade Demon -> Demon Egg) : Reward :: 0 Experience :: 0 - 0 Gold : Requirements :: 0 Energy Enter Door #3 Bat Cave (Vampire Bats -> Bat Tooth, Dragul -> Blood Egg) : Reward :: 0 Experience :: 0 - 0 Gold : Requirements :: 0 Energy Enter Door #4 Crypt (Zombie -> Eyeball, Zombie Master -> Undead Egg) : Reward :: 0 Experience :: 0 - 0 Gold : Requirements :: 0 Energy Enter Door #5 Pool of Water (Water Sprite -> Drain Key, Water Elemental -> Water Egg) : Reward :: 0 Experience :: 0 - 0 Gold : Requirements :: 0 Energy Enter Door #6 Large Cavern (Rock Beast -> Skeleton Key, Stone Elemental -> Earth Egg) : Reward :: 0 Experience :: 0 - 0 Gold : Requirements :: 0 Energy Mouth of Hell (This sub-quest will appear after you have gathered all 6 eggs from the other rooms, and returned to the main room. This sub-quest will disappear after completion, and you will be in the Main Room with only one choice remaining. You will now be able to summon a Lava Giant.) As you reenter the room with all of the eggs in hand, you notice a large circular altar in the center of the room. There are six round holes on the altar, arranged in a ring surrounding a colorful pool of liquid that resembles fire but is cool to the touch! Maybe if you place the six eggs in the holes, you will get a prize! Reward : 95 Experience : 100 - 100 Gold Requirements : 100 Energy : Bone Egg X 1 : Blood Egg X 1 : Demon Egg X 1 : Earth Egg X 1 : Undead Egg X 1 : Water Egg X 1 : Dungeon Door 1 : Dungeon Door 2 : Dungeon Door 3 : Dungeon Door 4 : Dungeon Door 5 : Dungeon Door 6 You received: : 95 Experience : 119 Gold : Fire Egg : Lava Giant : Head to the Exit